Alive
by KelsieLorraine
Summary: I'm going to die" She whispered. "No you're not" he said holding her close. "I have too, it's because of me that this is happening" "Bella, please don't say that, you're not going to die" She looked at him sadly. "I am, but at least I met you before I do." UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Bella x Edward story, but it starts off different than other Bella x Edward stories. Just be patient with me, they will get together.**

Renee sat on the bottom step watching her child play in her walker. Apart of Renee resented the child because that was the only reason she was stuck here, in this hell of a town, stuck in this hell of a marriage. When she found out she was pregnant, she considered quiet carefully getting an abortion, and was on her way to do it when Charlie saw her.

Charlie was sweet, sure, but he wasn't her type. Renee was at a party in Port Angeles, trying to forget the breakup she just went through, when she saw Charlie. She had to much to drink and he was alone. It was suppose to be a one night stand, not lead up to her nineteen years old and married. Renee was unhappy, and everyone could tell…except Charlie.

While apart of her resented the child, another part, a bigger part loved her, so much. Every time she looked at her, Renee was overcome with guilt for thinking about ending this child's, her child's, life. What she would do without her? In the nine months she was pregnant, and the six that followed, a bond was formed between the two. Renee didn't realize something was missing until she first held Bella in her arms.

She looked towards the door, hearing Charlie's cruiser pull up. Renee looked at Bella, who was looking at her. A wide smile spread over Bella's face, showing her two teeth. She continued to chew on her teething(sp?) ring. Renee got up and walked over to Bella, picking her up and holding her close.

"We're going to go some where baby. Some where sunny and warm and dry okay?" Bella stared at her mother before giggling and returning her eyes to the teething ring. Renee picked up the diaper bag on the floor. Holding Bella tightly to her chest, she faced the door. Not a second later, Charlie walked in.

"Hey, I'm ho-" Charlie's voice died down once he saw Renee. "Renee? Honey, what's wrong?"

Taking a big breath, Renee answered. "I'm leaving Charlie," She whispered. She could feel the tears filling her eyes. _Stupid tears…_she thought angrily.

"What? Why?" He whispered, hurt and confusion filling his eyes.

"Because I hate it here, I hate this town, and I especially hate this marriage."

"I thought you were happy?"

"Oh please Charlie, you saw what you wanted to."

It was quiet for a moment. Charlie was on the verge of breaking down, but he stayed strong. Tears were running down Renee's face, but not from sadness. From fear. She was leaving…then what? She was only nineteen and had a baby.

"Charlie," Renee began. "This was never suppose to happen. From the first moment I saw you, I knew you were going to be nothing but a one night stand. The day you saw me, outside that clinic, I was on my way to get an abortion. I married you out of obligation. Every time I told you I loved you was a lie. I don't love you Charlie, I never have. I'm sorry," The last part was a whisper. She did feel guilty for bringing him pain. Charlie never had much in his life, and what she was doing wasn't helping.

Renee rushed past Charlie, not meeting his eyes. She rushed to her station wagon. Opening the door, she began to buckle Bella in her car seat. Her bags were already packed and in the back. She had loaded them early that day, hoping to leave as soon as possible. She shut the backseat door and opened the driver's side door, casting one more glance at Charlie. He was frozen in the doorway, watching his life walk away from him. There was so much pain in his eyes as he watched Renee drive off. So much.

********************

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Renee drove as fast as she could, to get away from Charlie. Telling Charlie had been more draining than she realized. Now, all she wanted to do was lay down on a comfortable bed and hold Bella. She was her comfort zone. She was a bundle of joy, given to Renee as a miracle.

She turned around and smiled at the teething child. She smiled. "It'll be okay little one. We'll be together forever, okay? I love you so much my little lamb." Bella smiled, pointing at something behind Renee. The six month old child gurgled "uh oh" causing Renee to turn. She had swerved into the other lane and was seconds away from a collision. She quickly jerked the car to the other lane, hoping to avoid a crash, but instead she lost control of the car and driving off the bridge and into the water below.

Everything was quiet as they fell. Renee's heart was pounding and the tears were falling again. They were going to die, she knew it. She could hear Bella laughing. "momma" Bella said giggling again. "Momma!" Renee turned to look at her smiling child just a second before they hit the water.

The water flooded into the car fast. Renee could feel the weight of it crushing her chest. She was running out of breath. She banged against the door, trying to open it. It was no use, the weight of the water was too much. She unbuckled with the intentions of going to the back seat to hold Bella, but before she could, her door was ripped open and she was pulled out.

Her lungs filled with air as soon as she broke through the surface. "NO!" She screamed struggling. "No, take me back! PLEASE!!!" Renee struggled, trying to get back to Bella.

"It's alright ma'am. Your safe." They reached the shore, her savior set her down and began asking her questions. "Are you alright? You need to go to the hospital. Is there someone we can call? Tell me what-"

"My baby," Renee whispered. Her arms were wrapped around her knees as she rocked back and forth.

"What about her ma'am?" Renee looked up at him, tears falling fast down her face.

"She was in the car," She whispered. The mans eyes widened and immediately, he jumped back into the river. Renee stared at where her car hit the water. Her mind registered the sirens and the yelling. She could hear Charlie screaming her name as he ran towards her, but she didn't move.

"Renee!" Charlie screamed kneeling in front of her. "Where's Bella? Renee!" She didn't have to say anything. The man walked out of the river holding a small purple blanket…and nothing else.

"I'm sorry Charlie. I couldn't find her," He whispered solemnly. Something inside Charlie snapped. He turned to the officer next to him.

"Arrest her. Charge her for homicide or kidnapping, I don't care, just charge her for something." He began to walk off, but stopped when he heard her voice.

"Charlie I-" He turned to look at her, his brown eyes dead.

"I hope you enjoy living your life knowing you killed our child." And with that, he turned and walked back up to his car. A sob broke through Renee's throat and everything went black.

********************

_17 years later_

"SENIORS!" Mike Newton yelled as he stepped out of his car. "Hey baby," he said kissing his girlfriend, Jessica Stanley, passionately.

"Hello to you too," she gasped once they broke apart. "Come on, I want you to meet my new friend." She smiled taking Mike's hand. "Mike, this is Edward and Alice Cullen. Edward, Alice, this is Mike Newton."

"Nice to meet you," Alice smiled.

"You too," Mike nodded, turning his attention towards Jessica's neck, kissing it.

"Mike stop," she giggled. Everyone continued to decorate their cars, laughing and socializing. A typical Saturday afternoon for the soon to be out of school seniors.

"So Alice, Edward, why did y'all move here so late in the school year? I mean, school ends in 2 months, for seniors, that is," Jessica said.

"Because our father had to start his new job at the hospital. It was really important, but he asked us what we thought. If we decided we didn't want to leave and change schools, then he would have turned down the job, but we decided, as a family, to go."

"Aw, that's cool." Just then a police cruiser pulled up. Chief Charlie Swan stepped out of the car and approached the celebrating students.

"What's going on here?" He asked, his voice void of any emotions.

"We're just decorating our cars Chief Swan," Jessica smiled at him, sympathy in her voice.

He smiled a small smile that did not reach his eyes. "Alright, have fun kids. Don't get into any trouble."

"Will do Chief," Mike nodded. Once the Chief was in his car and pulling away, Alice turned to Jessica.

"He seems so sad. What happened?" Everyone became silent at the question. Looking anywhere, but Alice and Edward. "Did I say something?" Alice whispered.

"No, it's just something we don't like to talk about. How about I come to your house tonight and tell you then?" Jessica asked.

"If you can't-or don't want to- talk about it, then never mind."

"We can, just, I'd rather do it some place private. Its not the kind of story you tell at a celebration."

"Alright, tonight, come over whenever." Jessica smiled and everyone continued their decorations and everything.

********************

At 6:30 p.m. Jessica knocked on the Cullen's door. Less than a second later, Dr. Carlisle Cullen opened the door. "Welcome to our home Jessica." He smiled a friendly smile. "Please, come in."

"Thank you Dr. Cullen," Jessica smiled walking into the house, towards the living room where the Cullen children were sitting.

"Hi Jess!" Alice smiled hugging her. "I want you to meet the rest of the family. You've met Carlisle, this is my mother Esme, my older brother Emmett, and Esme's niece and nephew Rosalie and Jasper Hale," Alice introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Jessica smiled.

"Take a seat, we are going to start a movie soon."

"Well, in that case, I guess I will go ahead and tell you the story, so we can get it over with."

"Story?" Rosalie asked in confusion.

"It's something that happened to Chief Swan years ago, which is why he is so emotionless," Jessica explained.

"What happened?" Esme asked.

"It happened about 17 years ago. Chief was only 19 and still training to be an officer. He was married to a woman named Renee Harris, changed to Swan once they were married. My mother told me they were only married because she got pregnant from a one night stand with him. She was on her way to get an abortion, when he spotted her. She wasn't planning on telling him, but he figured it out. He begged her not to do, told her that they could get married and work it out.

They were married a month later, in a small ceremony. Renee's parents didn't approve. They were rich and snobby. They didn't go to the wedding, didn't visit when she had the baby, never contacted her. They basically disowned her. Anyway, Renee was completely unhappy with her life. The only thing that kept her there was the child. She didn't love Charlie, she lied, to him and everyone else. My mother told me she could tell a part of her resented to child for being conceived.

Renee was childish. She did change, when she gave birth to her and Charlie's daughter. They named her Isabella Marie Swan, Bella for short. Renee bonded with the child, she loved her daughter so much, even though she still had a part of her resenting her. My mother said Charlie glowed. He had tons of pictures of Bella in his wallet and at the station. Even taped to the inside of his car. He loved her, so much. Charlie didn't have an easy childhood. I don't know what happened to his parents, but I don't think it was good.

One night, when Bella was about six months old, Renee packed their things. She was sick of Forks and her marriage and she was leaving, with Bella. When Charlie go home, she told him and it broke him. Renee drove off with Bella and Charlie just stood there, watching as they went. Renee, I guess, wasn't paying attention and went into the other lane where and 18 wheeler was coming. She jerked the car, trying to avoid a collision, but lost control and drove off the side of the bridge and into the river below.

The driver of the truck called 911 while running down the hill and then jumped into the river. He pulled Renee out of the car, with no clue that there was a baby in the back seat. Charlie showed up with other police officers, the ambulance, and fire trucks. Renee was frozen, rocking back and forth, from what I heard. When the truck driver walked out the river for the second time, he only had Bella's purple blanket. He couldn't find her. Charlie had Renee arrested. There was a big court battle. He wanted her in jail, he didn't care for what, he just wanted her locked away.

She spent six months in prison, and another six in a mental hospital. Her parents picked her up and drove her back to Arizona. No one has seen her since. There was a rumor she was remarried, but it was never confirmed. Charlie searched the river over and over again. He ever tried to drain it, but it didn't work. They never found any sign of Bella, just the bags Renee packed and the car. The buried an empty coffin in the ground with her blanket and some of her favorite toys.

Charlie's never been the same. He rarley smiled but when he does it never reachs his eyes. Every Birthday she would have had, every Christmas, Easter, every holiday, Charlie visits her grave and just sits there for hours, crying. It's worse when the anniversary comes up. There has been some rumors that Renee has visited her grave too, but they were also never confirmed." Silence followed Jessica's story. What could anyone say to that?

"Oh God," Esme whispered, leaving the room quickly. Carlisle quickly followed.

"Esme lost a child a few years back and hasn't been able to get pregnant again," Alice explained. It wasn't a complete lie, but I wasn't exactly the truth either.

"I'm sorry, I wouldn't have said anything-" Jessica started but was interrupted by Alice.

"It's okay." They started a movie shortly after that, wanting to forget the whole thing. Rose left during the middle of the movie. She was effected by the story. She wanted a child when she was human and hearing this story made her want to cry. She would be crying, if she were human. Emmett went with her, to comfort her.

Jessica fell asleep in the middle of the fourth movie and Edward carried her up to Alice's bed before retreating to his room. He sat on his couch thinking of the child. She never got a chance to live. She died a horrible death alone. His dead heart felt for the child. He stared at the floor for hours, thinking. When he finally looked up, he yelped startled at what he was seeing.

A small giggled filled the room "Hello."

**Now…this is totally ExB but Bella is dead? Or is she? You know you want to know what REALLY happened. Review please!**


	2. AN: Story up for adoption

This story is up for adoption. I'm sorry, but I've lost interest in it and I don't want everyone to be waiting for an update when one isn't coming.

You guys have been so supportive and I am so thankful for every single one of you that took the time to read and review. If someone would like to take over the story, PM me and as soon as someone takes over it I will let everyone know with another author's note.

KelsieLorraine


End file.
